A Wizard and a Sorceress
by Heather-Hezzer-and-Honaluki
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are both on their ways to Hogwarts, and Sakura is to be a teacher? Set after OotP! Secret pairings! RR! Was deleted, but now back!


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or Harry Potter! CLAMP and J.K. have that pleasure. And I know I'm abandoning my other story…But I'm sorry! It's not my fault! We have two computers, and the story is on the other one! **begs forgiveness** But I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! If my story sounds a lot like yours, I'm sorry! It's probably where I got the inspiration though!

"…"  = Talking

'…'    = Thinking

[….]   = Spell

~...~    = Change of scene

_*…*_   = Dream

(…)    = Me talking!

A Wizard and a Sorceress:

A/n for CCS: Sakura and the gang are now 16. Sakura and Syaoran never admitted any feelings towards each other. Syaoran still has to figure this out! Oh, and Sakura has made some new cards. They are: The Heal, The Invisible and The Pain. Sakura has trained with the fight, shot and sword cards at night for several years, so now she's a really good fighter! And now she's so magically advanced, she doesn't even need to pull out the card!

A/n for Harry Potter: Okay, this is a major spoiler for those who have not yet read the fifth book! So if you haven't, don't read it! Or you can…Just be prepared for some major shock! Harry and his buds are now in sixth year! On with the story!

Chapter one: Dreams may be Unfortunate

_*A girl sat crying in a hospital chair beside a bed. Her normally cheerful emerald eyes were full of tears._

_"No Onii-chan! You can't leave me! You promised!" she yelled. The man in the bed next to her looked up and smiled weakly, his eyes full of pain. _

_"I'm sorry kaiju, but Kami-sama is calling for me. Be good, and take care of Yukito for me? You're all he has left now. Oh and Sakura?" he asked. _

_The girl looked at him, "Yes Onii-chan?" The man smiled weakly again._

_"Stay away from the Gaki." He said. Suddenly, he cried out in pain. "Goodbye Kaiju." He whispered, before closing his eyes. The beeping beside the bed stopped. He was gone._

_"Miss…He's gone." A nurse said. The girl looked at her brother's body._

_"Sakura no Kaiju." Was all she said as she began to cry.*_

Sakura woke up suddenly, her face drenched with tears and sweat. Her honey auburn hair stuck to her face. She remembered when that happened. How could she not? Her brother and her father had both died of Sonojotoitis. It was incurable, and had hit her family hard. Since her mother had died when she was three, Sakura no longer had any close family left. She had now gone to live with her best friend and cousin, Tomoyo.

'_That was over 3 years ago._' She reminded herself. '_Otou-san would have wanted me to be happier._' She looked at the clock. 

"7:15 am. I have enough time to get a shower before Tomoyo gets a hold of me." She muttered. She made up her pink silk blankets and grabbed a towel before heading into her personal bathroom. She came out 15 minutes later to find Tomoyo sitting on her bed.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled.

"Ohayo Tomoyo!" she said as she went to her drawers. Tomoyo grabbed her hand.

"Come Sakura-chan! I have made wonderful clothes! Come try them all on! We must find you an outfit for tomorrow's press conference!" she said, dragging Sakura out of the room. Tomoyo dragged her all the way to her dress making room. Sakura looked at all the clothes.

"Hoe!" she muttered as Tomoyo began throwing things everywhere. She was trying to find the "kawaii outfit" she had made Sakura. After about 10 minutes she held up an outfit. It was an emerald green skirt that went down to Sakura's knees. Pale pink cherry blossoms decorated the fabric. Her shirt was a short sleeved peasant top that matched the pink of the blossoms.

"Now for a matching mask!" shrieked Tomoyo happily. Sakura sweat dropped. 

Ever since she and Tomoyo had entered a singing contest, and won, everything was different. After the contest, an agent had come and asked them to sign. Now they were Plum and Cherry Blossom, the world famous singers. Nobody knew their true identity, except for Tomoyo's mother and their agent. They were ordered to wear masks everywhere they went as the singers. As long as they told no one that they were Plum and Sakura Blossom, they were allowed to go out without them.

"This one looks good!" said Sakura. She held out an emerald mask covered in pink sparkles. Tomoyo squealed in happiness.

"So kawaii!" she yelled, making Sakura cover her ears. Tomoyo handed Sakura a pair of hot pink jean shorts and a white tank top. "Get dressed Sakura-chan! We're going to the mall!" she ordered. Sakura looked puzzled.

"Why Tomoyo? What do we need?" she asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"Matching kawaii shoes, of course!" Sakura fell down, anime style. She didn't get why she had to be so perfect for the press conference. They had called it so they could quit show biz! She guessed Tomoyo wanted to go out with a bang. She sighed and left to get changed.

"Tomoyo, I don't see why we always have to wear almost matching clothes…" she said, referring to the fact that Tomoyo was now wearing dark violet jean shorts and a lavender tank top. Tomoyo sighed happily and put her hand up to her face with stars in her eyes.

"It makes us seem so much more kawaii!" she shrieked.  Sakura sweat dropped. Suddenly a small ball of yellow came bursting into the room.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN YOUR ROOM SAKURA!?! I'M HUNGRY! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST? I WAS ALL ALONE!" the thing shrieked. Tomoyo and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Kero-chan…" Sakura began, but was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Kero-chan, your breakfast is down in the kitchen. I believe you will find pudding among it." She stated. The small creature named Kero let out a cry of happiness.

"PUDDING!" he yelled. He flew out of the room. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other before breaking out in giggles.

"Well…" said Sakura, still giggling. "That wasn't as bad as yesterday!" Tomoyo broke out in laughter. They both headed out to the mall.

~ Several hours later ~

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the room, their arms piled high with shopping bags. Both dropped what they were holding when they saw what was on Sakura's bed. Two owls were chattering at Kero, and both had letters tied around their legs.

"What do you mean letters from Hogwarts?" he was yelling. The owls then noticed Sakura and Tomoyo standing in the doorway. They stopping chattering at Kero and flew over to them. The dropped the two letters at their feet, then flew away. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other in disbelief. Owls? Letters? They didn't get it. They each picked up the letter at their feet. Sakura's read:

Miss S. Kinomoto

The 3rd bedroom on the 2nd floor

17 Tomoeda Lane

Tomoeda

On the back there was an "H" surrounded by a snake, a lion, a badger and raven. Sakura glanced over at Tomoyo's. It was exactly the same, except for the names. (Tomoyo and Sakura share a room! It's a really, really, really, really, really big room!) Sakura carefully opened the envelope.

_HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Kinomoto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though we usually would not allow someone over the age of eleven, certain problems of late find that you will be needed. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than 10 August._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"No way!" squealed Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other.

"A magic school!" yelled Sakura. She giggled happily. "That means other people with magical powers!" Sakura and Tomoyo jumped up and down happily. Sakura looked inside the envelope. There were 2 other pieces of paper. Sakura pulled them out. The first one was a list of all necessary items. She looked at the other.

_Dear Miss Kinomoto,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts. Congrats! Since you are 16, we will be placing you in the sixth year, although we know how advanced you are. Therefore I would like to ask you to take place this year as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope you will accept. We have arrangements for you to stay at the Weasley home during the summer, until school begins. You are to meet the family at the Leaky Cauldron, located in __London__, __England__. Seeing as that is so far away, a mode of transportation has been sent. They shall arrive Sunday at promptly _9 o'clock am__. We hope you will make it, Card Mistress. Though during your stay, it would be appreciated if you refrained from using your cards. This may frighten the students.__

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. 'Me_? A teacher?' she thought frantically. Tomoyo grabbed the paper and read it._

"Sakura-chan is to be a teacher! How kawaii!" she yelled. Sakura nodded. Kero looked up at them.

"Clow Reed went to that school. But that was a long time ago, before I was created." He said. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him.

"Well if Reed-san went to Hogwarts, then Sakura-chan will also!" yelled Tomoyo. Tomoyo dragged Sakura out of the room. "Come on Sakura-chan! We must ask Okaa-san if we can go! Though I doubt she'll say no if you ask!" she said, giggling. 

It was a known fact that Tomoyo's mother couldn't say no to Sakura. She had loved Sakura's mother deeply, and Sakura reminded her of her dear cousin so much, she couldn't bear to have her sad.

"Daidoji-san!" yelled Sakura. Tomoyo's mother came running.

"Yes Sakura? What is it? What do you want? You name it, you got it!" she said, panting slightly. Tomoyo smiled happily at her mother.

"Okaa-san! Sakura and I wish to go to a magic school in England! Don't we Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, nudging Sakura.

"Oh, yes!" said Sakura. "Very much so! I'm even to be a teacher!" she said happily. Sonomi Daidoji saw the happy look on Sakura's face and couldn't bear to see it sad. She smiled at them.

"If you want to go, then you can. When do you leave?" she asked. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled.

"On Sunday! That's the day after tomorrow! Just enough time to have the press conference and have one last day with you and our friends, Daidoji-san!" said Sakura happily. Sonomi smiled at her silliness.

"Then we will have a big going away party!" she said. She snapped her fingers and several maids ran up. "Get balloons, a cake and all the things for a party!" she yelled. They quickly obeyed. She smiled at them. "I will invite all your close friends. Do not worry! I will take care of it! You two just go to bed!" she said. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, and then headed up to bed.

"This will be so much fun!" squealed Tomoyo. Sakura just nodded as she drifted off to sleep.

~ The next day at the press conference ~

Sakura and Tomoyo stood up on a large podium. Several flashed lit the room. Sakura was dressed in the outfit that she had tried on yesterday, and had matching green shoes. Tomoyo had a strapless knee length lavender dress, with dark violet heels.

"We are sad to announce…" Sakura said in her sing-song voice. "That Plum Blossom and I will no longer be in the music industry." The crowd gasped and began taking more pictures.

"Miss Cherry! Miss Cherry!" a reporter cried out. She smiled at him.

"Yes?" she asked. He stood up.

"Why is it that you and Plum are quitting? Failure to co-operate? Lack of enthusiasm?" he asked. Tomoyo piped in.

"Cherry and I get along fine. We are the best of friends. We just wish to live more of a normal life. We may continue in the industry later on, when we are older, but for now we wish to try to be as normal as we can. Thank you for your time." Tomoyo said, before her and Sakura went backstage.

"That was wonderful!" Sonomi said as she walked up to them. "Now let's get you girls home! You have guests! And you still have to pack!" she cried as Tomoyo and Sakura got into the limo. They both went into a private section of the limo that was cut off. They got changed.

"Oh Sakura! You look so kawaii!" yelled Tomoyo. Sakura blushed. She was now dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress that went down to her ankles. It had two splits that went all the way up to her waist. The sides were held together by pink ribbon. She had hot pink heels on.

"You look good too Tomoyo-chan!" she said. Tomoyo was wearing a one sleeved black dress that went down to her mid-thigh. The one sleeve it had went all the way down to her wrist, where it flared out. She wore an amethyst necklace. She handed Sakura an emerald one.

"Put this on Sakura-chan! Then you will be more kawaii!" she said happily. Sakura sweat dropped at this and put the necklace on.

"It brings out your eyes." Sonomi complemented. 

The limo pulled up to the mansion. 

"We're here girls! Time to have a good time!" Sonomi announced excitedly. Tomoyo and Sakura hopped out and went inside. All there good friends were there. Sakura and Tomoyo went up to talk with them.

"Is it true that you're going to England?" their friend Chiharu asked. Sakura nodded.

"Did you know tha-" their friend Takashi tried to say, but Chiharu hit him over the head.

"Don't say any lies Yamazaki!" she yelled. The boy shrugged and walked away.

"You get to go to England! That'll be so exciting! I wonder if they have any ghosts there…" their other friend Naoko said. Sakura shivered.

"G…Ghosts?" she asked. Naoko nodded.

"With sharp, sharp teeth! And blood!" she said, before their friend Rika cut in.

"Don't scare her Naoko-chan! Sakura! You know better than to believe all of her stories!" she said. Sakura nodded. She looked over and saw Eriol and Syaoran talking to Takashi.

"And then the dragon ate the chicken! And that's how fried eggs were invented!" Takashi was telling Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Takashi in surprise.

"Really?" he asked, looking at Eriol for clarification. Eriol nodded, grinning. (The world famous Eriol Hiirigazawa grin! My mother tells me I do that a lot. =P) Chiharu came up and smacked Takashi in the head.

"No more lies Yamazaki-san!" she yelled. Syaoran looked at her.

"Those were lies?" he asked. She nodded, glaring at Takashi. Sakura walked up to them.

"So Li-kun? Have you heard about Tomoyo-chan and I? We're going to England!" she said happily. Syaoran nodded. She leaned in and whispered to him. "We're going to a magic school!" she said. His eyes widened.

"A magic school?" he whispered back. She nodded happily.

"I'll be sure to write you all about it Li-kun!" she said. He nodded.

~ _Later that night_ ~

"Goodbye everyone!" yelled Sakura, still hugging them.

"Goodbye Sakura! Goodbye Tomoyo!" the all called back. Tomoyo and Sakura waved them all off.

"Let's get packing!" shouted Tomoyo. "I have the most kawaii clothes for you Sakura-chan!" she squealed. Sakura sweat dropped.

"O-okay Tomoyo…" she said nervously. She never knew what to expect from Tomoyo. Tomoyo dragged her once again into the dress making room.

"It says on the supplies list that we need robes! Though it says "work robes", you need teacher robes! So I made you these!" squealed Tomoyo as she opened up a cabinet. 

Sakura gasped. Inside there were several different robes. She counted them. 16 robes altogether. One was a pale pink. Another was an emerald green. The others were other sorts of colors. The last was the most amazing. It was a dark midnight color, with diamonds sewn in. They were so small, they looked like stars. Sakura squealed happily.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan! They're so wonderful!" she said, hugging Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled happily.

"Well, let's go pack Sakura-chan!" she yelled, before running out the door. Sakura smiled, grabbed the robes and followed her.

~ The next day at 8:45 am ~

Sakura ran into Tomoyo as they frantically hurried around the room, shoving things into their trunks.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late!" yelled Kero. Sakura stood up and helped Tomoyo put the last of her things in her trunk.

"We have to go get the money from my mother!" yelled Tomoyo. They hurried downstairs, their trunks too heavy to carry, so Sakura used Float on them. They rushed up to Sonomi.

"Okaa-san! We have just enough time to say goodbye!" Tomoyo yelled. Sonomi giggled and handed her the large bag of money. She hugged and kissed the girls goodbye.

"Goodbye Daidoji-san!" yelled Sakura. Sonomi smiled as the girls ran out the front door, Kero following them. They stopped and sat on the front steps. Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"Sakura, its 8:59 am! Why aren't they here yet?" Tomoyo asked. Suddenly a carriage came out of the sky. It stopped right in front of the house. Sakura smiled.

"That answer your question?" she asked as she hopped up. Her trunk floated behind her. Sakura looked at the carriage. It had some strange creatures pulling it. She'd never seen anything like them before. She stopped and Tomoyo walked up to her.

"What's wrong Sakura?" she asked. Sakura pointed at the animals. Tomoyo looked at her funny. "I don't see anything Sakura-chan. Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand up to Sakura's head.

"Don't you see them?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo stared at her again.

"See what?" she asked.

Sakura looked at the reptilish winged horses. '_Maybe I'm hallucinating?'_

Sakura just shrugged. She'd ask about it later. The girls and Kero hopped into the carriage, their trunks followed. The door slammed behind them, and the carriage began to move.

~ _Several hours later, as the girls arrive at the Leaky Cauldron_ ~

The two girls hopped out of their carriage, to find a red haired man standing beside a white haired man. The girls stopped in their tracks.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. The man with the white hair and beard smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Albus Dumbledore, and this here, is Arthur Weasley." He stated. Sakura just nodded and Tomoyo poked her in the ribs.

"Oh! Well, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidoji!" she said. Kero flew out of the carriage. Sakura sweat dropped. "And that's Cerberus. Or Kero-chan for short!" The old man smiled.

"Miss Kinomoto. You are to be staying with Mr. Weasley and his family. I'm sorry to say, but his son has invited his friends over, and there is no longer room for you. However, there is room for two small kittens." He said, smiling. The two girls stared at him quizzically.

"Do you mean to turn us into kittens, Dumbledore-san?" Sakura asked. The man nodded.

"Oh, but if you are to teach, please call me Albus." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Dum-…Er, I mean Albus." She said.

"So you are to teach?" he asked. Sakura nodded. He clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Now, we will take you shopping for your supplies, then we will finish the arrangements." He said. 

The girls followed him into a ratty old building. Several people turned to look at the small group, but Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice. Dumbledore turned to face the man behind the bar.

"Tom? Would you mind keeping these girl's bags safe until I return?" he asked. The man behind the bar nodded.

Dumbledore thanked him and walked out through the back. 

Sakura turned to Kero and muttered a quick, "Maybe you should stay here Kero. I'm not sure how they would act about you!"

Kero nodded and stayed with the bags.

The girls followed him into a small alley. Dumbledore tapped a brick three times with a wand. Suddenly all the bricks began forming into a doorway. Dumbledore stood back and said, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley!" 

The girls gasped.

"Hoe!" was all Sakura could say. 

Inside there was a large alley, with several old looking shops. Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley walked straight through to a large marble building that read _Gringotts_

Sakura looked at the door and read:

_Enter, Stranger, But take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, You have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Sakura shivered. Dumbledore walked up to a desk marked "Exchange". He turned to the girls. Sakura looked around the room. It was full of…Goblins?

"You have money?" he asked. Sakura nodded and handed him the bag. The goblin at the desk looked at the Yen in surprise. It wasn't often they got that kind of money. He checked the Foreign Exchange chart.

"One Yen is equal to 5 Galleons." Said the goblin.

"That's a lot of money, isn't it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo just nodded. Dumbledore turned to the girls.

"Would you two like to start an account?" he asked. They nodded. He handed the bag over to the goblin. "They would like to open an account." The goblin behind the counter just nodded then started yelling orders at other goblins.

"Exactly how much money did your mom give us Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I think about 100 000 yen…" she said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Tomoyo! That means we get around 500 000 galleons! We're probably rich!" she yelled. Tomoyo shrugged again.

"We're already rich, Sakura-chan!" she said, giggling. Sakura sweat dropped. The goblin at the desk handed Dumbledore a key.

"What is the name of the account?" he asked. Dumbledore looked at the girls. They whispered for a few seconds before they decided upon the name.

"Blossom." Said Sakura. The goblin nodded and wrote it down.

"You may go down to your vault. Nosehorn!"  Yelled the goblin. A small goblin ran up. The goblin at the desk muttered something to him and he nodded.

"Follow me! Hurry! We don't have all day!" he yelled. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and began to follow, Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley close behind. 

The small group got into a cart. It quickly sped off into tunnels. Sakura closed her eyes in fright.

'_It's so fast!_' she thought. The cart suddenly came to a stop and the goblin stepped out to face them.

"Your key?" he asked. Dumbledore handed it to him. He walked up to the large door and placed the key in the lock. The large door swung open. Inside, there were piles and piles of bronze, silver and gold coins. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. Dumbledore smiled and handed the girls two bags.

"Put your money in here." He said. 

The girls nodded and began to shovel money into their bags. They stood up, their bags now filled with money. They got back into the cart and headed back up to the alley.

~ _After most of the shopping is done_ ~

Dumbledore looked at their lists. 

"We only have to get your wands, pets and your books. Oh and here's Ollivander's!  Let's go in and find you your wands." He said. The girls and Mr. Weasley followed him in.

"Well hello Dumbledore!" a man with eerie eyes said from behind the shelves. Sakura shivered. Something about the man frightened her. He came out and peered at the girls. 

"They do not look like first years? Did your wands break perhaps? Though I would remember if I'd sold a wand to such pretty faces as yours." He said.

"They are from Japan, Mr. Ollivander. They did not have any wands previously." Said Dumbledore. The other man nodded.

"Well, we best get started then!" said Ollivander. He started pulling wands off the shelves for the girls to try. He handed Tomoyo a wand. "Maple, 9 inches. Unicorn hair! Give it a wave!" he said. Tomoyo picked it up and waved it. A large purple ribbon flew out of the end.

"Wow!" squealed Tomoyo. Mr. Ollivander looked pleased.

"And a first try too! Now for you miss!" he said. Sakura nodded as he handed her a wand. "No, no! Not that one…" he kept muttering. After about all the wands in the shop had been tried, there was just one last one. The man stared at it, then at Sakura. "Strange…" he muttered.

"Hoe? What's strange?" she asked. The man examined the wand.

"Willow, 10 ½ inches. Phoenix feather." He muttered. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"But Mr. Ollivander…" he said. The man looked at him and nodded.  Dumbledore looked at Sakura. "Are you sure?" he asked. Mr. Ollivander handed Sakura the wand. She waved it in the air and millions of little stars flew out of the tip. A wave of power came over Sakura. Mr. Ollivander nodded again.

"Yes Dumbledore. She has the other one." Sakura looked at them curiously.

"Other what?" she asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"Recently my phoenix, Fawkes, donated one of his tail feathers for Mr. Ollivander's wands. You now have the wand. Only two other people have feathers from the same phoenix as you. Harry Potter and Tom Riddle." Said Dumbledore. Sakura nodded. 

'_What is so special about that?_' she thought. Dumbledore continued.

"Tom Riddle is now known as Lord Voldemort. He is pure evil and his enemy is Harry Potter. I can not tell you anything more. I'm sorry." Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"Wands with the same cores don't seem able to conduct spells well against the other." Said Mr. Ollivander. Sakura just nodded. She sorta knew what they were talking about.

"So you're saying if I ever went up against this Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort that my wand would not behave properly?" she asked. The two men nodded. 

"Well then. I guess I shouldn't try anything against them?" she asked, then put the wand back in the box. She nodded to Tomoyo, who put hers back in her box also. "We'll take them." She said. Mr. Ollivander nodded.

"That'll be 14 galleons." He said. The two girls paid and left the shop, Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley following.

"Well, I guess now we should go get you your pets." Said Mr. Weasley. The girls and Dumbledore followed him into a large shop filled with animals. Sakura looked up and saw several beautiful owls sitting on perches in the corner. She went over to them. She picked up a beautiful snowy owl with green eyes. She looked up at Tomoyo.

"Oh! Isn't it beautiful Tomoyo?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded, and then turned to pick up a black owl with blue eyes. (Oooh! I wonder what she's going to name it!) She held it out for Sakura to see.

"Oh, Sakura! Doesn't it remind you of Spinel?" she asked. Sakura looked at the owl.

"Yes it does! Wow!" she squealed. They both walked up to the desk, where the store owner rang up the two owls. Sakura named hers Yuki, and Tomoyo's was Suppi.

"Now we're off to get your books. Just this way!" said Mr. Weasley. The girls and Dumbledore followed him, happy to almost be done their shopping. They headed for Flourish & Botts. They walked up to the man at the counter and handed them their book list.

"We'd like all these, and I'd like some of your best defense books please." Said Sakura. The man nodded then came back with his arms full of books.

"That'll be 12 galleons and 4 sickles." He said. The girls paid him and put the books in a bag.

"We're finished Du-, oh I mean Albus!" said Sakura. He nodded and led them back to the Leaky Cauldron. They stepped inside.

"Now Miss Kinomoto. I suppose that Cerberus will be staying with me?" Dumbledore asked. Sakura nodded. "I should think that all your things should be sent to your office at Hogwarts. How does that sound?" he said.

"I should think so! If Mr. Weasley's children saw two little kittens with luggage, I would wonder what they'd think!" she said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I've been meaning to ask you what color of kittens you would like to be?" he asked.

"Black!" yelled Tomoyo. People turned to look at her. "Oops!" Sakura giggled.

"May I be pink?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. He turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur, do you remember the story?" he asked. Mr. Weasley nodded. "All right then! Let's turn you into some kittens!" he said softly. 

He said a few unpronounceable words. Suddenly the girls were no longer there. In there place, there were two kittens. One had dark black fur, with amethyst eyes. The other had peach fur, with emerald eyes.

"Albus, you never cease to amaze me!" said Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore chuckled and picked up the two kittens. They meowed at him.

"You two will be able to speak to each other telepathically. Understand?" he asked. The two kittens meowed. "Good. Let's go find your family Mr. Weasley. I have reason to believe that they will be found in your sons' shop." 

He said before walking away, the two kittens in his arms. Mr. Weasley followed. They soon walked up to a shop called '_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. They went inside._

"Dad! Professor Dumbledore?" shouted a red haired boy. He was waving at Mr. Weasley. Beside him stood a girl with brown bushy hair, and a boy with black hair and glasses. Sakura and Tomoyo meowed curiously.

"Hello son! Where's your mother and Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley. The boy pointed over in the direction of the desk.

"Last I saw they were talking to Fred and George!" said the boy. Mr. Weasley walked away, leaving Dumbledore with the three teenagers.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore!" they all said. Dumbledore nodded. The girl with the bushy hair stared at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Whose are those, professor?" she asked, pointing at the kittens. "They're adorable!" she added. The 'kittens' began to purr. The girl stepped back. "It's almost as if they knew what I said!" she cried out in shock. The two boys looked at her skeptically.

"That's because they did, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. The three teens looked at him in shock.

"They did?" asked the red haired boy. Dumbledore nodded.

"These are my new…Pets. Yes. Pets. Their names are-?" he asked, looking at the kittens.

 '_Cherry' thought Sakura._

'_Plum_' thought Tomoyo. Dumbledore nodded.

"Their names are Cherry and Plum. You're family has the great honor of keeping them for me during vacation, Mr. Weasley." Said Dumbledore. The boy with the red hair let out a choke of air.

"We're taking care of kittens? Why us? Why can't you take care of them professor?" he asked. Dumbledore frowned.

"I would, if I could. But certain things have come up, and I am no longer able to do so." He said. The teens just nodded. Dumbledore turned to the black haired boy. 

"How are you, Harry?" he asked. The boy shrugged. 

'Cherry' looked up at Dumbledore.

'_Is that Harry Potter?_' she mind asked. Dumbledore nodded. Sakura then examined the teen closely. He had brilliant green eyes, and looked very muscular. He had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that was slightly covered by his black bangs. He looked up and saw the kitten staring at him. He stared right back. The kitten struggled out of Dumbledore's grasp, and ran over to Harry.

"Hello little kitten. Cherry is it?" he asked. The kitten meowed in answer. "That's a very nice name. It suits you." The kitten purred happily.

"Well hey Harry! It seems to like you!" said the red haired boy. Harry stared at the kitten, who was falling asleep in his arms.

"Yeah, Ron. I guess it does." He said. And for the first time that summer, they saw Harry truly smile.

~*~To be Continued…~*~

Heather: Hello… *sobs*

Hezzer: We lost the story!

Honaluki: All of it!

Heather: *sobs* My wonderful reviews!

Honaluki: *pats back* There, there.

Hezzer: So we had this chapter saved on disk, but we didn't have the new one…

Heather: Why does the computer hate me!??!

Honaluki: Uh -

Hezzer: Anyways, I hope you guys review again…And thanks to those people who added us to your favourites!

All H's: We love you all! *throws out magical wands*


End file.
